Don't Do it
by The Ladies Man
Summary: Hinata confesses, and doesn't get what she wants to hear, so Kiba goes to find her... Crap summary, yes, just go with it.


**Hey, guys. This is just something I thought of when I was writing down ideas for my Truth or Dare mix story…and surprisingly, it's not under the humor section. It's KibaHina, as you all can see. It's basically Naruto rejects Hinata and Kiba watches and all. Yeah….not that there aren't a million other stories like that but oh well, who's counting? Ha. Not me. Anyway, enjoy the oneshot. **

**-x-x-x-**

Rain.

That's all it was for the past weeks. Rain. Rain. And even more Rain. It wasn't very cheerful, and everyone remained inside unless she had to come out…except Hinata.

She did most of her training in the rain, not that mattered to her. She needed to be stronger, so that she could get all the courage to tell Naruto how she felt about him. Tell him about all the things she went through for him.

She would one day tell him, and in her dreams he held her in his arms and whispered in her ear, "I love you, as well. I've been watching you from afar, and I am so glad that you've given me such news." Then, he would lift her chin with his fingers and plant a light, soft kiss on her lips.

Those are just dreams, though. Every time she woke up she felt a tear slide down her cheek.

This time, when she woke up in the morning, she burst into quiet tears. She had a nightmare. A nightmare so real, it made her unable to move in fear.

In this dream, she was walking through a grassy plain in the most beautiful dress she had ever imagined. As she was walking, knelt down and picked up a pure white flower, and sniffed it's sweet sent.

The she looked up, and there was Kiba. Her best friend. Her teammate. He had a serious yet depressing look on his face, and it almost frightened her.

"Don't do it." He whispered, and his voice seemed to echo through the winds. She gave him a confused look.

"Don't do it." He whispered once again.

"Do what?" she asked. In her dreams, she didn't stutter, and she always felt so alive.

"Don't…" Kiba said before vanishing into thin air.

Then Naruto came running towards her in the field. It was all slow, though. Like in the movies. Hinata turned to look at him, and almost cried out in joy when he was running towards her. Naruto stopped infront of her, and just looked at her.

"Isn't there something you want to tell me?" he asked.

"Naruto…" Hinata whispered. "Naruto, I love you, and I want to be with you."

"Hinata…that's not what I meant." Naruto said, a frown on his face. Hinata looked him straight in the eye.

"Then…what?" she asked.

"It's about Sakura. I'm sorry, Hinata, first of all. You're not very pretty, and your eyes are just creepy. Sakura has beautiful eyes and glossy hair. What do you have? You're too quiet. No one's ever going to love you, and you know it.

"You know your teammates? They think your weak, and you know it's true. Kiba only hangs out with you is because he feels sorry for you, and doesn't want to hurt your feelings. Shino, he thinks your just plain pathetic. Both your team mates would do better with out you.

"Then there's me. You think you're good enough for me. As if. I deserve much better than you. I deserve a strong, independent woman who knows just how to talk to me, and treat me. I need Sakura.

"Hinata, no one's ever going to love you. Figure that out."

Was he finished?

Hinata was in tears by now in the nightmare. She was staring at the one man she ever truly love, and he practically smacked her in the face.

"N-Naruto…" her voice cracked, and she took a step back. Naruto then began to fade away, just like Kiba did before. In his place, though, was Hinata herself. She was looking at herself…but this Hinata was beaten up, and coughing up blood.

"Don't…" Kiba's voice was heard from behind her. She turned around, choking on her sobs.

"Pathetic." Naruto's voice said.

"Don't…"

"Pathetic."

"Hinata…" Kiba appeared by Hinata's side, and he stared down at the hurt Hinata. "I told you not to do it."

"D-d-do wh-what?" she asked, choking on her words.

Kiba pulled out something, and she couldn't figure out what it was, but she knew in the pit of her stomach…he was going to hurt her with it. "You betrayed me…"

And with that, he killed her.

Hinata woke up after that, sobbing her eyes out. She couldn't move, and she almost couldn't breath. It hurt. It hurt so much.

After the after-shock passed her, she looked outside to see it was dark out still.

Then she remembered…it's been dark for a long time.

She pulled on an old T-shirt, and a pair of black pants and snuck quietly outside.

From there she walked.

-x-

Kiba had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He felt terrible. It wasn't just because of the weather, he was sure of that. He had a feeling something terrible was going to happen.

He got up from out of his bed and got dressed. Akamaru looked up at him, and was just as unhappy.

After having a bit of breakfast, he pulled on his hood and went outside. Akamaru stayed behind, because he had gotten sick and was ordered to stay.

Kiba walked down the empty streets, until he saw a figure that he recognized.

Actually…it was two figures.

Hinata's….and Naruto's.

He stopped walking once he could hear their conversation over the pouring rain.

"Hinata, you seem upset and all, but I really need to get going. Can this wait, or can you hurry?"

"…N-Naruto." She whispered. "I have something I need to tell you…I-I can't hold it in any longer…"

Kiba froze.

She was going to confess.

She was going to confess her love to Naruto.

She was actually going to do it in the pouring rain…as if this world was a fairytale.

He couldn't believe it…

He didn't want to believe it.

Yes, he knew he had fallen for her, and no, he didn't want to admit it to himself or to anyone else.

"What is it, Hinata? This seems serious." Naruto said, waiting.

It _seemed_ serious?

Hinata didn't say anything for a couple of seconds.

"Naruto…I…"

_Don't do it, Hinata._ Kiba thought.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

_Don't…_

Hinata took a deep breath. "I…I'm in love with you, Naruto. I have been for the longest time…"

Kiba's heart shattered.

_Don't…_

Naruto stared at her. "You…what?" he asked.

"I-I love you." Hinata whispered.

Kiba was frozen there, staring at the two of them, even as the rain poured down his face. He refused to show any emotion, and he refused to cry.

"Hinata…I don't know what to say…" Naruto said. Hinata looked up at him with hope in her eyes, and even from where Kiba was standing…he could see that was hope was about to be shattered into a billion pieces.

Hinata waited for an answer.

"I'm… sorry, Hinata. I'm inlove with Sakura. She'll always be my first. I'm so sorry." He told her.

…It wasn't the answer she(or Kiba) wanted to hear.

Kiba didn't want to hear it…only because he wanted Hinata to be happy…and if that meant being with Naruto, then so be it.

"I have to go." Naruto told Hinata. Naruto pat her on he shoulder before walking away.

Kiba watched Hinata.

Hinata stood there…

…and Kiba could tell she was crying.

-x-

Hinata was numb. She was completely numb. She couldn't feel a thing. Not the rain…nor the soreness of her eyes…but all she could feel the aching pain in her heart.

She clutched her fists, and did the one thing she could do…

She ran.

She ran away.

She ran…and ran…and ran….until she couldn't run anymore. She didn't know where she was, and all she could see through her blurry vision was trees. She went to the nearest on, which was rather large, and sat down under it.

Then she began to cry.

She cried until it hurt.

Not that it didn't already hurt.

-x-

Kiba ran after her.

He followed her, but stopped when she sat down under a large tree. He watched her as she cried. Even through the rain he could hear her sobs and smell her salty tears.

"Kiba." A deep voice startled Kiba from behind.

Shino…

Kiba glanced to his side, and Shino appeared.

Shino watched Kiba as he watched Hinata.

"He doesn't love her back…" Shino said it more like a statement then a question.

Kiba could only nod.

"Hm." Shino grunted.

They stood there in silence for a minute.

"Go." Shino said. Kiba looked at him.

"What?"

"Go to her." Shino ordered.

Kiba blinked…but nodded.

Shino gave a nod back, and vanished into the darkness.

-x-

Hinata continued to cry, and she didn't seem to notice that someone was approaching her.

"Hinata?"

Her head jolted up, and there was Kiba. Hinata stared up at him, and he stared down at her. She was in total shock, as well. The sadness in his eyes was greater that she had even seen…and it made the tears come back.

"K-K-Kiba…" she chocked, and tears began mixing with the water from the rain.

Kiba stood right in front of her, and said, "I saw it."

She gave him a confused look.

"I saw you confess. Y-you told him you loved him…and h-he…" Kiba couldn't even say it. He sat down next to her, and pulled her into his arms. She clung to him, and cried into his shoulder.

"H-Hinata…D-do you really l-love him?" he managed to get out. He felt her tense in his arms. She looked at him, and her eyes were red and sore.

"I…I.."

"You do…" he said. He pulled her back to him, and hugged her tightly.

Then, he pushed her hair away from her ear, and whispered into it, "I…I don't know if this matters or not…but, H-Hinata…You don't deserve him. I…You just don't…"

She didn't say anything.

He shut his eyes tightly.

"H-Hinata…I…I love you…" he whispered.

She tensed.

Hinata pulled away from him and looked at him.

His eyes…

She gasped lightly.

_Don't…_

She thought back to her dream…

That awful dream….

"K-Kiba…?"

"H-Hinata…I know you l-love him…but can you…just look at me…for once?"

Hinata didn't know what to think.

The ache was gone.

The tears were gone.

The pain was gone.

It was all gone.

Sure, she still had the feelings from before scarred in her…but when she looked into his eyes…she saw two things…

Love.

Hope.

"K-Kiba…Do you really mean that?" she asked.

Kiba didn't reply.

Hinata placed her hands on his cheeks and forced him to look her in the eye.

"Kiba…I just realized this…but I just may…"

_I just may…._

"…I just may love you back."

Hinata pressed her lips softly to his…and for the first time…

Kiba felt tears leave his eyes and run down his cheeks…

**-x-x-x-**

**The End.**

**Yay…Now all of you feel sad! Whoo-pee! Nah….just kidding. Anyway, this is my actual first serious, non-humor story I've written. All my others have tons of humor and very little sad and serious parts…so, if it's not too good…then it's because I'm not used to writing like this…but I think it turned out good, for a oneshot, anyway. **

**So I hoped you all enjoyed this and all…review, please. I want to know what you thought! Well, bye! If you want, you can check out my Truth or dare mix story if you're looking for humor. Bye!**


End file.
